Known methods for establishing a secure connection between a wireless communication device and a trusted network involves establishing a wireless connection between the wireless communication device and an open wireless local area network (WLAN) and then having a user provision, configure and launch a client stored on the wireless communication device to establish the secure connection to the trusted network via secure sockets layer (SSL) or Internet Protocol Security (IPSEC). Often, a user has multiple wireless communication devices and wants to establish a secure connection between each of wireless communication device and the trusted network. This requires provisioning, configuring and launching a client stored on each of wireless communication device, which can be difficult, cumbersome and time consuming.